Soothe Bell
|} The Soothe Bell (Japanese: やすらぎのすず Peace Bell) is a type of held item introduced in Generation III. It is an out-of-battle effect item that amplifies friendship increases for the holder. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect In the overworld Generation III When held by a Pokémon, increases to that Pokémon's friendship are increased by 50% of the change. Soothe Bell's effect applies directly to the original change in friendship. Generation IV onward Soothe Bell's effect now applies to the friendship change after including Luxury Ball and met location bonuses. Description |A held item that calms spirits and fosters friendship.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A bell with a comforting chime that makes the holder calm and friendly.}} |A hold item that calms spirits and fosters friendship.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a bell with a comforting chime that calms the holder and makes it friendly.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The comforting chime of this bell calms the holder, making it friendly.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Slateport City Pokémon Fan Club | |- | | Pokémon Tower | |- | | ONBS | |- | | Eterna Forest , | |- | | National Park, Olivine Gym (held by in-game trade ) | |- | | Nimbasa City | |- | | Nimbasa City | |- | | Shalour City | |- | | Slateport City Pokémon Fan Club | |- | | | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Soothe Bell is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 500 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the anime A Soothe Bell first appeared in Showdown At Linoone as one of the items had . A pair of Soothe Bells appeared in Tag! We're It...! as the prize promised for the winners of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, one for each member of the winning pair of s. In Smells Like Team Spirit!, the competition ended in and Paul's victory, earning each of them one of the Soothe Bells. However, Paul did not want his, so he gave it to Ash instead. Ash's Soothe Bells briefly reappeared at the start of In The Shadow of Zekrom!, where they were seen on Ash's desk, along with various other gifts and prizes he had received in the Sinnoh region. Virgil used a Soothe Bell in Lost at the League! to calm down a and a group of . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Suffering Psyduck, one of Mr. Backlot's s gave a Soothe Bell as thanks for visiting . In the TCG A Soothe Bell appeared in the artwork of Pikachu (BW-P Promo 120). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=安撫之鈴 安詳之鈴 |zh_cmn=安撫之鈴 / 安抚之铃 安詳之鈴 |nl=Verzoeningsbel |fi=Rauhoituskello Ilokello Helikello |fr=Grelot Zen |de=Sanftglocke |it=Calmanella |ko=평온의방울 Pyeong'on-ui Bang-ul |pt_br=Guizo Calmante Sino Reconfortante Sininho Calmante |es=Campana Alivio |vi=Chuông thanh thản }} Category:Held items Category:Out-of-battle effect items de:Sanftglocke es:Campana alivio fr:Grelot Zen it:Strumenti tenuti#Calmanella ja:やすらぎのすず zh:安抚之铃（道具）